Severus Snape and Audrina Archer
by felicia2235
Summary: Repost. It will be AU and not following the books or anything. It will me mature and I don't own anything. Read how 17 years old Severus and Audrina find love for the first time in there un happy lives. This will be a fluffy, sweet, smutty love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

I was ask to repost so here you go.

*Okay readers. I know I have A LOT of stories going on right now but when an idea hits me I have to go with it. I promise eventually that all my stories will get completed, so have no fear. This is different then my usual stories but it just came to me so I'm going with it. Please review if you like it and think I should continue.

*This story starts in Severus Snape 7th year (As you can tell from a lot of my stories, he's one of my favorite characters.) This is a story of how Snape's life could have been different, happier if he had found love. It will be AU and not following the books or anything. It will me mature and I don't own anything. Read how Severus and Audrina find love for the first time in there un happy lives. This will be a fluffy, sweet, smutty love story. Different then I'm use to writing but I just had to give it a shot. Enjoy. Felicia 2235. *

Story Starts:

Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry sighed as he read the daily newspaper. The threat of Voldemort was starting to grow as he gathered more followers and he was starting to worry.

The last years Slytherin graduates most likely had gone to join him. Those students like Lucius Malfoy and his group. He was sort of glad that they were no longer here, though he still worried about this year's 7th year Slytherins. Especially Severus Snape.

He had so much potential but nothing in his life to make him want to do well. He hoped being away from the influence of those like Malfoy would open his eyes this year.

He could only hope.

The New Year had just started yesterday and students were starting classes on Monday. He smiled as he remember the bright faces of the students, excited about the New Year. Sheltered, if only for a little while from the growing threat that dwells outside the castle walls.

He walked slowly down the halls in thought, looking over the faces of the students that mingled in the halls and moved throughout the castle. Magical excitement floating all around them and he couldn't help but think something major was going to happen to break his peaceful thoughts.

Severus Snape sat under his tree, the same tree he had sat at many times over the years and sighed in content. Even though his Hogwarts years were not the greatest he was happy to be back for his last year and away from his home at Spinners end.

Most of the group of Slytherins he tended to hang out with had graduated last year and he was kind of glad. He found it hard to make his own choices with them around and he just wanted a year to himself before having to make any life altering decisions.

He looked over as saw the Marauders and Lily sitting by the lake, laughing and joking and he sneered. He hated Potter and his group and he had finally gotten over his little crush on Lily. Though he missed her friendship he figured he was better off if she casted him away so easily for a boy.

His head turned sharply as he heard running and saw Minister Fudge and several Ministry people running up the walkway towards the castle.

Everyone that was outside saw the urgent look on the Ministers face and Severus like the rest was curious so he stood and made his way inside, staying to the shadows like he always did.

Students gathered around as Minister Fudged found Dumbledore standing outside the doors of the great hall as if he was about to enter them.

"Minister. Is something wrong?" Headmaster ask as Fudge stopped to catch his breath. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall coming out of the hall to see what was going on.

"We need to talk, Albus. There's been an attack." Fudge said and several students gasp.

"Who?" Dumbledore ask, his eyes lacking the normal twinkle.

"The American Minister and his wife. Their house was attacked two weeks ago and the Ministry alerted me in need of help. There 17 year old adopted daughter was at the house when it happened and was tortured pretty badly but fought back. It's suspected to be either old Grindelwald supporters or Voldemort's people. We're not sure but there daughter was taken to St Mungo's, since Britain was where they were originally from. She has no other family and there will stated if anything happen to her they wanted her to seek safety at Hogwarts if at all possible until she could finish school. We need your permission for her to be transferred here." Fudge told him in a soft voice but Severus heard as did the Marauders and Lily who were standing near as well.

"Of course. Come to my office and we will make the arrangements. What school did she attend and what is her name?" Dumbledore ask as they started walking.

"Salem Witchcraft and her name is Audrina Archer." Fudge said before they got too far away and Severus could no longer hear.

Looks like Hogwarts was about to get an American exchanged student. Should be interesting.

Audrina Archer stared in awe at the beauty of Hogwarts castle. Her new home for the school year. After that she had no idea what she was going to do. She tried not to think too much on it. It hurt too much to think of all the people she'd lost over her short 17 years.

Her birth parents were gone. Her mother a pureblood witch had died giving birth and her father was a bastard who didn't take care of her at all, he would hit her and curse at her. When she was 5 the Ministry had taken her out of that house, sent him to muggle jail, since he was a muggle and he later died in there. She was then adopted by the Archer's and given their name.

They were a pureblood couple, big in politics and didn't have much time for her but at least she wasn't mistreated. When she was about to start magical school they moved to American from Britain when her adopted father became the Minister there and that's where she lived until the attack. Where she fought for her life before being rescued by Ministry workers who took her to St Mungo's. And now here she was at Hogwarts.

Needless to say her life has sucked up until now.

She was a loner, always had been. Her only friends in life have been the animals she charmed and the nature around her that seemed to speak to her. Even the most dangerous of animals and plants would calm at her touch. Her adopted mother would always tease her about that, but she got peace from her little gift and Hogwarts was surrounded by beauty and she gave a small smile as the wind seemed to try and comfort her as she walked through the gates with the Ministry social worker.

She ignored the stares and whispers as they walked the stone courtyard, passed the fountain and through the double doors of the castle.

They walked through the halls and Audrina ignored the whistles she got as she passed. She had been told by many that she was a great beauty. Not that she saw it. She was average height and her body toned from running and swimming. Her hair was long and wavy and ended at her waist and was dark brown. Her eyes through, they were different. She loved her eyes. They were like an aqua color. A mix of blue and green and contrasted strikingly with her pale skin and dark hair.

She was pulled from her thoughts as they reached the headmasters office and the doors opened.

"Come in." an old wizard greeted them.

"Severus if that is all, I must see to my guest." the old man told a boy that was sitting in front of his desk. The boy gave a nod and turned to walk out. Audrina and Severus locked eyes as he past and Audrina could see his eyes held the same oldness her held, the same hurt as her own. They nodded in greeting as he closed the door and Audrina turned back towards the older wizard.

"Miss, Archer. A pleasure to meet you." he greeted with a cheery smile and she nodded in reply, face impassive.

"Nice to meet you as well." she intoned. He spoke with the social worker for a few moments before the lady sat her trunk on the floor and bide her good bye.

"Well, Audrina we need to get you sorted and placed in your new house." Dumbledore said as he went and grab and old hat and placed it on her head.

" _Miss Archer. How nice of you to join us. Let's see where to put you. You have darkness in you but enough light to keep you balance. You are a loner but brave. This is a tough one." the hat told her and Dumbledore watched with interest._

"Well hat. Where will you put her?" Dumbledore ask his sorting hat.

"She could go equally in Slytherin or Gryffindor, Headmaster." the hat replied and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Well you have to choose one." Dumbledore told it and Audrina just sat there and listened to them argue as if she was not there.

"Then I will place her in the house she will be the safest." the hat said.

"Gryffindor." the hat called and Dumbledore nodded before removing the hat and waving his wand and her black robes changed to the gold and red Gryffindor colors.

"Now I'll call the head girl from your new house to come and show you around, but while we wait for her is there anything you need or would like to talk about. I know you've been through so much and if you need anything were here to help." he told her and she gave a shake of her head.

"Thank you for your concern but I just want to get on with my life." Audrina replied and he gave a nod as a knock on the door sounded and a red headed girl about 17 wearing the same color robes came in.

"You wanted to see me, sir." she ask glancing at Audrina quickly.

"Yes, Lily Evans meet Audrina Archer. She is an exchange student from America and is in 7th year Gryffindor. Could you show her around and get her settled in." Dumbledore ask and Lily nodded before turning towards Audrina and holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Audrina." she said. Audrina eyed her for a moment, not good a trusting people but shook her hand anyways.

"Thanks." Audrina replied and Lily nodded.

"Well come on I'll show you around." she said in a happy voice and Audrina bid good day to the Headmaster and followed the red headed witch out the door.

She was shown all the important places like the great hall, library etc before being shown towards the common room.

"Lion's den." Lily said the password and the picture opened to allow them entrance. Audrina raised a brow at all the red and gold in the room as eyes scanned over the faces staring at her.

Four boys came over and one kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Lily love, who's this." the boy with messy hair, hazel eyes and glasses ask while the other three stared at her.

"New exchanged student. Audrina Archer this is my boyfriend James Potter and his friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Lily pointed them out. The one named Sirius Black grabbed her hand and she flinched slightly as he kissed it, his brows frowning when he saw her flinch.

"Pleased to meet you beautiful." he purred and Audrina held back a snort. He was a play boy or at least tried to be.

"Charmed." Audrina replied and looked towards Lily.

"Oh, your room. Follow me." Lily said and she did. Up the stairs and inside a room that had 6 beds in it. Hers right next to Lily's.

"Well, I'll let you get settled." Lily said not really sure what to say to this new, quite girl. Audrina nodded and waited until Lily left before starting to unpack her trunk, finally having a moment to herself.

Down in the common room Lily returned and sat next to her friends.

"So, how's the new girl?" James ask and Lily shrugged.

"I wouldn't really know. She hasn't really said anything. Very quiet." Lily said as she opened her charms book.

"She hot. That's for sure." Sirius said and Lily just rolled her eyes. He was a pig.

"Yeah but I don't think she was impressed with your charms, Padfoot." Remus chuckled and Sirius flipped him off.

"Please. Give her time. She'll warm up." he said with a cocky smirk and the others just ignored him.

Audrina finished up her unpacking and decided to take a book outside to read. She ignored everyone as she bypassed them in the common room and headed outside. She had an almost photographic memory and was able to easily get back outside walking with her book to her chest and her eyes straight.

Once she felt the sun on her face she inhaled deeply before walking the pathway towards the woods.

She walked for a while, running her hands over the trunks of the trees that seemed to sway in the wind as she touched them, the birds singing as she passed. She felt at peace.

When she came out of a clearing she gasp when she saw a large whomping willow moving in the wind, trying to swat birds away with the dangerous branches.

She moved towards it, her footsteps almost silent, so silent the tree didn't even notice her until she was close enough to reach her hand out and gently caress the bark on the tree.

She was unaware that she had been followed and was being watch by a wide eyed boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

Severus saw her leaving the castle and for some reason he wanted to know where this new girl was going. When he had met her in the headmasters office and he saw in her eyes the same haunted look he knows is reflected in his and he couldn't stop his curiosity when she headed for the woods.

He followed as she moved through the trees, caressing them as she went. The wind blowing around her as she past. When she came to the whomping willow he was shocked that she smiled and walked all the way up towards it and touch it. She didn't even get hurt and the tree seemed to calm under her touch, he had never seen anything like it. It was as if she charmed the tree not to attack.

He gasp again when the tree wrapped a branch around her waist and hoisted her up to sit with in it's braches, she laughed at the sudden movement but relaxed and settled down within the tree to read.

It was all so odd.

 _What a strange little witch._ Severus thought as he sat by a large rock and watched her for a time trying to figure her out.

When Audrina heard the bell that signaled dinner she closed her book and sighed.

"I have to go now. Can you let me down." she ask the tree and to Severus surprise who had still been watching the tree let her down the same way it had picked her up earlier. She patted the tree in thanks and made the trek up towards the castle. Never knowing she had been watched.

Severus watched her leave and took a short cut that would get him to the castle a lot faster then the path she took and slipped into the hall and sat at the Slytherin table to eat.

When Audrina walked into the great hall whispered assaulted her but she ignored it and took a seat at the end of the table away from everyone by the doors. She wasn't much for socializing.

She ate in silence well aware that half the hall was watching her and she really wanted to sneer but she kept her face blank, focusing on her book.

Severus watch her through a curtain of his hair as she sat alone and ignored everyone as she read and ate.

She was different than any girl he had ever seen before and it baffled him and that left him pissed off. Why did he even care?

When dinner was over everyone filed out of the great hall and headed towards there dorms. Audrina walked slowly through the hall as groups of her new classmates passed her as they laughed and talked.

"Hey Audrina." she heard someone call her and she turned her head slightly to see Lily and the four boys she met before coming out of the hall towards her. She also noticed the dark haired boy she saw in the headmaster's office standing in the shadows watching.

"Hey, you could have sat with us if you liked." Lily told her as they approached and Sirius gave her what he thought was a sexy grin.

"Thanks for the offer. But I was fine." she told her and continued her way towards the stairs. Lily frowned and shrugged.

"She is very strange. That girl." James commented as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and led them others towards their dorm.

Audrina went to bed as soon as she got into the dorm, pulling the curtains around her bed, placing a silencing charm on them and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Audrina was dressed and at breakfast before any of her dorm mates where ready, not that she would have waited for them or anything.

Once the students all filed in and ate breakfast, Audrina again sitting by herself, the teachers started handing out there time tables.

"Here you are Miss. Archer." her head of house McGonagall said handing over the parchment. She took it and looked to see she had potions first so she headed towards the dungeons.

Once there she took a seat at the back and waited for everyone to arrive.

Severus entered the potions lab and noticed that the new girl was sitting at the table he normally sits alone at. Scowling he walked over and sat in his normal seat and took his things out.

When Severus took his normal seat in the back Audrina looked over and gave him a small smile before returning her eyes towards the front, waiting for Professor Slughorn to being class. Severus was shocked that she smiled at him and didn't seem disgusted to have to sit with him like everyone else usually is.

"Settle down class." Slughorn said and the class quickly became silent.

"Now then. Welcome to your last year of potions to prepare you for your NEWTS. This year will be far more challenging than the rest, so make sure you pay attention and study hard." Slughorn started and everyone turned and rolled their eyes when Potter and Black laughed at the thought of studying.

"Idiots." Audrina whispered to herself and Severus glanced at her when he heard what she said, agreeing with her completely.

"Now, I do hope you enjoy who you're sitting next to. Because they will be your potions and study partner for the entire year. So I suggest you get to know each other and learn to work together." Slughorn said and several people groaned, not liking who their new partner would be.

"Open your books to page 10 and start working on one of the two on that page. A little warm up for today." Slughorn ordered and everyone opened there books and started whispering.

"So. It looks like were to be partners. I'm Audrina Archer." Audrina said turning and holding out her hand to Severus. He eyed her for a moment in mild shock before slowly closing his hand over her smaller one, suppressing a gasp at the surge of electricity that shot between them.

"Severus Snape." he said and quickly removed his hand from hers.

"Nice to meet you. So which potion do you want to do?" Audrina ask him and Severus looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Are you any good in potions? I don't want to ruin my perfect grade in this class." Snape ask her and she raised a brow to him, not at all offended by his question.

"I got an O in my OWLs. Is that good enough for you." she replied back and he gave a nod.

"You want to do the pain reliever potion. It's the harder of the two?" Snape ask and she nodded.

Severus went and got everything they needed and they got to work, working very well together. They didn't even need to talk much. It was as if they had brewed together for years and Severus was actually impressed with her skills. He normally brewed alone, but he didn't mind working with Audrina. Her technique was similar to his.

"You're really good, you know." Audrina commented while he stirred the potion for the last time. He looked over towards her in shock. No one ever praised him for no reason and he didn't really know how to take that.

"Um. Thanks. You too." he whispered clearing his throat and she gave a small smile.

"I'm surprised you're not complaining about having to be my partner." Severus told her as they waited for their potion to be done.

"Why would I complain?" She ask and he shrugged.

"Most people don't like to be around me. Since I'm considered dark and all." Snape said and Audrina snorted.

"That's the dumbest reason I ever heard. Who cares if you're dark or not. That's no one's business but yours. Dark doesn't mean evil, plus I enjoy the dark arts as well, so it doesn't bother me." she told him flipping through her book.

"There's not many that would agree with you. Especially in your house." Severus said.

"Well, you'll fine I'm not the type of witch that gives a shit about what others think and if there that narrow minded then I'd rather they left me alone, stupid people irate me." Audrina said and Severus snorted in amusement at what she said. She was different, that's for sure.

They started bottling there perfect potion and Severus took the vials to Slughorn while Audrina started to clean up. Just as Severus came back and was bending over there cauldron Audrina noticed Black throwing an explosive beetle scale towards them.

Audrina gasp and shoved Severus out of the way and managed to catch the scale in mid air just before it landed in what was left of their potion.

"Idiots. Do you two share a brain or something? You could have killed someone." Audrina hissed at Potter and Black's stunned faces.

"Detention tonight boys. You're lucky Miss Archer stop anyone from being seriously injured with that little prank of yours." Slughorn called out and Audrina smirked before throwing the beetle scale back towards them and chuckled when it smacked Potter in the forehead while he was being yelled out by Lily.

Audrina bent over and helped Severus off the floor and started dusting his robes off with her hand.

"Sorry about that." she said as he batted her hands away.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It would have been a lot worse had you not done anything." Snape said and Audrina took that as a thank you and sat back down.

They didn't say anything else as class ended and everyone made their way towards there next subject.

Audrina found as the day went on that all the open seats in her classes were by Severus Snape. She had most her classes with him and the ones she didn't she sat alone.

She noticed that he didn't really talk with anyone and others seemed to make fun of him a lot. All things Audrina was used to.

She heard Sirius and James whisper during DADA class about why she was sitting with Snape but Audrina didn't care what others thought. It was peaceful sitting with someone who seemed to like the quite as much as her.

Severus on the other had was shocked when in all there classes she sat with him and didn't seemed bothered by the others talking and staring about it. She just ignored them all and the only person she talked to was him and that baffled him to know end.

What was with this witch?

The days flew by much the same. Audrina ate by herself, sat next to Snape in class and read out side by the whomping willow after dinner, never talking with anyone but Snape and the teachers that ask her questions in class.

She actually like Severus Snape. He was shy but with an underlying of darkness that spoke to her own and she made it her mission to get to know him better.

Sirius Black still tried to get her to talk with him at least once a day but she swiftly ignored him and he seemed put out by her attitude. He'd never had a girl prefer Snape's company to his before and he wasn't too sure how to handle that.

"I'm telling you guys. There's something fishy going on here." Sirius whispered during potions the second week of classes as he watched Audrina and Snape work together on their potion. She was smiling and talking with him and he was responding to her as well. It was all bothering him greatly.

"Why do you even care?" James ask him trying not to gather Lily's attention.

"Don't you think it's odd? That this witch doesn't talk to anyone but Snape. She's in Gryffindor and only talks to Snivellus the Slytherin. No matter what we do she hardly responds." Sirius whispered back and James, Peter and Remus rolled their eyes.

"I think you're just jealous that your obviously not Audrina's type and its pissing you off." Remus told him and Sirius scoffed but didn't reply and just kept on watching the odd duo across the room.

"Looks like were done with this potion. It's just needs to cool." Snape told Audrina and she nodded taking down the notes that they had to turn in with the finished potion. Snape watched as she looked over his potions book, finishing up there notes and his eyes widened as she turned the page and saw where he had wrote spells he had created and made changes to the potions.

He waited for the disgust look that Lily got when she saw his spells but was stunned when she smiled up at him.

"Did you create these?" she ask in a whispered and he just nodded, blushing some.

"Wow. There great. I can't believe you created your own spells. Have you tried them out yet?" Audrina ask and it took Snape a moment before he could respond. This was the reaction he wanted out of Lily. Support for his hard work but all he got from her was anger, fear and a lecture about turning dark.

"I have tried most of them yes. They work." Severus replied and Audrina nodded.

"Well, I think there brilliant." she said before closing the book as Slughorn started coming over and took their potion and notes.

Snape didn't know what to say. They barely knew each other but here she was acting more like a friend then anyone he had ever known and it gave him a warm feeling in his chest that he didn't know how to handle.

"Well, see you later." Audrina said when class ended and she grabbed her bag. He nodded to her and he watched as she walked back up towards her dorm, probably to drop off her bag before dinner.

However, when dinner arrived he noticed she was not there. Potter and his group were of course, stuffing their faces like pigs but no Audrina.

Curious he left the hall after eating quickly and went to search for her. He told himself that he was just nosey about where she was, not at all worried. Nope not at all.

But after checking the library and a few other places he still couldn't find her. He figured she was in her common room but he didn't know why she would skip dinner. He saw Lily headed towards the library on her own after eating dinner and made a decision to ask where Audrina was.

"Lily." he called out and saw how she tensed and turned towards him.

"What?" she ask, irritated and that pissed Severus off some. She could be such a bitch now and he hated how she could so easily forget that they use to be friends at one time.

"Where's Audrina. I didn't see her at dinner?" He ask her and she frowned her brow.

"How should I know? She dropped her bag off after potions and left without a word to anyone. There's no telling where that weird girl went." Lily replied and Severus thought Potter was a bad influence on Lily.

"Don't call her weird." Severus replied coldly not liking anyone talking bad about the only friend he had, even if they didn't know much about each other yet.

"Why not. She is. She only talks with you in class and stays to herself. Why do you care anyways? Are you trying to use her to get close to me Sev because that won't work." Lily said and Severus snorted.

"Please Lily. You didn't use to be this conceded. I was just wondering is all? Thanks for your help." Severus replied and turned and walked away. Lily just shrugged and started back towards the library.

Severus walked slowly down the hall thinking. If she's not at dinner or anywhere else he checked and she's not in her room the only other place he'd ever seen her was outside somewhere. She seemed to enjoy the outdoors.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to rest until he found her he made his way out side where the sun was slowly starting to set and walked the path he saw her take the first day she was here, looking for any sign of her.

He didn't see her in the woods or by the whomping willow where he was sure she'd be so he took the path by the lake and that's where he spotted her and his mouth went dry.

She was getting out of the black lake and look to have been swimming. Her hair was wet and drops of water was falling down her body. She was wearing a two piece swim suit that was black and he could tell from where he was watching she had a very nice, toned body. He blushed and looked away as she dried off and dressed back into her robes.

Trying to get the thought of her half naked out of his head he didn't hear her coming towards him and jump when she said his name.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" she ask looking surprised. He looked back towards her and her hair was now dry and she looked back to normal again.

"Um, I was just going for a walk and saw you. Sorry." he told her and she nodded.

"Well, I was just swimming a bit and now I was going to read. Care to join me?" she ask him and all he could do was nod and follow along beside her.

"You missed dinner." he blurted out and she gave a small smirk.

"Yes I wasn't hungry and I hadn't swam since before my parent were killed and I just felt like I needed to." she said shrugging with a small trace of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Severus told her and she chuckled.

"Thanks. Which one's are you referring too." she ask and he looked at her confused.

"The Archer's adopted me, but my biological parents are dead too." She told him and he nodded.

"Sorry about them as well." Severus said, and he really was. He didn't like the thought of her being sad.

"Don't be. I never knew my birth mother as she died giving birth to me and my bastard of a father died in muggle jail where he belonged." Audrina told him with coldness in her voice and he was shocked that she seemed to hate her muggle father as much as he hated his.

"I know the feeling." he mumbled and she stopped to look at him.

"Do you?" she ask and he nodded.

"My mother died right before I started Hogwarts. My father is a muggle and I hate him." Severus told her, his voice taking on a dark tone. She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Seems we have more in common than I thought." Audrina said as she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back towards her.

"You know you're the only friend I have here." Severus said and then blushed with embarrassment at what he just said.

"I mean. That is if you consider us friends." Severus continued trying to explain better. She step closer towards him and laid her hand on his arm.

"I definitely consider you my friend. And you're the only one I have or want here too." she told him and he could tell she was being completely honest and he felt his heart swell for the first time in his life.

Audrina grab his hand and pulled.

"Come on I want to show you something." she told him and he let her pull him down the path until they stopped in front of the whomping willow. Severus tensed when he looked at the tree. She might not be scared of it but he sure as hell was.

As if sensing his tension she smiled.

"Don't worry. I want to show you something. All my life I never had any friends until you. Everyone thought I was weird, different. I only ever found companionship around animals and nature and I soon learned when I was young that I had a gift for charming and talking with things must people cant. Like nature and animals. This is where I come to read and to get away from those in my dorm and I wanted to share my secret with you." Audrina told him the whole time with a faraway look in her face before finally looking back towards him, the whole time still holding his hand.

"I saw you the first day here with the willow. I've seen what you can do." Severus told her not wanting to keep things from his new friend.

"You may have saw, but you haven't really seen." she told him and he looked at her confused.

"Do you trust me." she whispered standing very close to him. He looked into her ocean color eyes and nodded. He couldn't help but trust her. Smiling she pulled him slowly until they had passed safely through the trees branches and where standing right at the base of it.

Audrina let go of his hand, much to his disappointment and turned him so he was facing the tree, with her standing behind him. He didn't say anything, just waiting.

He felt her hands slide down his arms from his shoulder until she grabbed both his hands into hers and pressed them on the large tree trunk. He swallowed hard as he suppressed his bodies reaction to her touch. He was 17 after all.

He jumped when the tree moved under his hands.

"Relax." she whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.

Then he gasp. He felt warmth flow from her hands through his and into the tree, the wind blew gently and he could feel the tree relax under her magic.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt and he drank in the sensation.

"That's amazing." he whispered and he heard her hum in agreement.

"Can you feel it. Feel the tree relax under your hands. It knows were not here to harm it. It trust us." Audrina said and he nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The emotions coursing through him were almost too much for him to handle.

"Let us up willow." Audrina said and Severus gasp when he felt the branches of the tree wrap around his waist and hoist him into the air. He opened his eyes to see Audrina was being treated the same and was laughing and the sensation. He had to admit, it was fun but he was still shocked.

Finally the tree sat them down in the middle of the branches where there was plenty of room for them to sit and relax and the view of the lake and castle were amazing.

They sat side by side, leaning against the tree and relaxed.

"Cool Hun?" Audrina ask him and he nodded.

"You have no idea. That was the most amazing thing ever. Can you do the same with animals too?" Severus ask and she nodded.

"Yes but its different. It's more of a mental connection with them, instead of touch. I'll show you sometime." Audrina said and he nodded.

They didn't talk much more after that. Just took out there books and read for what felt like hours. Eventually they ended up leaning on each other with Audrina head on his shoulder and for once he didn't mind and enjoyed her touch.

Normally if someone touched him he'd jerk away but with her, he wanted it.

When the sun had started to fully set and it started getting dark Audrina closed her book.

"We should probably go before were late." she said and he nodded. They stood and she touched the tree again and this time Severus was ready for it when it lowed them to the ground and they silently walked in the castle together.

When they got to the great hall Audrina figured they would part ways but she was surprised when Severus continued to walk with her when she started up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she ask, chuckling.

"Walking you to your dorms, of course." Severus told her and she looked at him for a moment and nodded, smiling to herself at the gentlemen gesture.

When they reached the Gryffindor portrait Audrina whispered the password and turned towards Severus.

"Thanks for walking me here. I'll see you in the morning." she said and he nodded. They parted ways and Severus couldn't help the smile that graces his lips. He felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Up in there girls dorm Audrina was changing clothes when Lily came in.

"Hey, Snape was looking for you earlier." Lily told her and Audrina nodded.

"I know. He found me." she said laying in her bed looking through her bag for her DADA essay.

"You should be careful you know. Snape's dark. We use to be friends but I didn't like what he was turning into and plus James and Severus never got along." Lily told her and Audrina just looked at her.

"I honestly don't care what you or anyone else in this school has to say about him. I like him. He's my friend and I could care less if he like dark arts or whatever. True friends can see past that." Audrina told her and Lily looked like she had been slapped.

Audrina didn't wait for Lily to reply, she shut her curtains and went to bed. Lily went to bed as well not understanding this new girl at all.

The next morning Severus found himself leaning against the wall outside the Gryffindor common room waiting on Audrina. Now that they were for sure friends he wanted to spend more time with her.

The door opened and to his horror the four Marauders walked out, stopped and stared at him in shock.

"Snivellous, what the bloody hell are you doing standing out here." Sirius ask, crossing his arms over his chest. Severus sneered.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm waiting on Audrina." Severus shot back and Sirius scoffed.

"Why the hell would you be waiting on her?" Sirius ask and Severus rolled his eyes.

"She's my friend." Severus told them and James and Sirius laughed.

"Right. I doubt a witch like Audrina wants anything to do with a snake like yourself." Sirius told him and Severus narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

When the door opened again Audrina walked out followed shortly by Lily. Lily looked on confused and walked over towards James, taking his hand.

"What's going on." Lily whispered to him and he just shrugged. Audrina had heard what they said when she was on the other side of the door but then Lily came down the stairs Audrina decided to go ahead and open the door and stop Severus from being teased by the idiots of her house.

"Sev, hey. Ready?" Audrina ask in a happy tone and a big smile on her face that had the Gryffindor's mouths dropping open. They had never seen her act so happy since she's been here.

"Sure thing Audy." Severus nodded and shot a smug look at James and Sirius as he and Audrina walked down the stairs together and headed towards breakfast.

"Audy? Where'd that come from?" Audrina ask as the nick name registered. Severus blushed and shrugged.

"Not sure. It just sort of came out. I wont use it if you don't like it." Severus told her and she shook her head.

"No it's fine. No ones ever given me a nick name before. I like it. But only if I can call you Sev?" Audrina ask and Severus nodded as he led her towards the Slytherin table for breakfast.

No one paid them any attention as they sat alone together at the end of the table and talked about things they were studying in class. Dumbledore sat at the head table and the twinkle in his eyes went up a notch as he saw Audrina and Severus sit together and talk like old friends.

"Well, that's a new development." McGonagall commented catching on to what Dumbledore was watching.

"Indeed. I think they will be good for each other." the headmaster said and McGonagall nodded.

"I agree. Ever since Miss. Evans abandoned poor Severus I've been worried about him. But he seems to have found a life long friend in Miss. Archer." McGonagall stated.

"I had worried as well. Plus with everything Audrina has been through she needs someone like Severus as her friend. They have a lot in common as far as there lives being unpleasant up until now." the headmaster stated and they just sat there watching the two as they chatted happily together as if they were alone in there own little world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

I know this is shorted then the last chapter, but I wanted to post what I had so far. Review please.

"So, how has your last 6 years here been so far?" Audrina ask Severus later that day when they had made their way back outside and were now sitting it what was called 'there tree'.

"Sucked so far. Potter and his friends make it their mission to make my life hell and as you can see you're my only friend, since Lily decided she didn't want anything to do with me now that she's dating Potter." Severus answered.

"So you and Lily were friends or more?" Audrina ask.

"Just friends is all. I admit to having a crush on her a while back but nothing ever came of it." Severus told her and she nodded.

"So you're into red heads?" Audrina ask and Snape let out a small laugh.

"No, not at all. I think it was more she was the first girl to ever really talk to me. We were friends before Hogwarts. She lives near my house. Actually, come to think of it I don't really find her all that attractive and she's changed so much." Severus said as if thinking and Audrina nodded.

"So what do you think about this potions project Slughorn gave us to work on?" Audrina ask. In class that day Slughorn had told them that they were to work on creating a potion with their partners that is due right before they take their NEWTS. It could be anything as long as it was too dangerous.

"I'm not really sure. I'm glad he gave us till the end of the year to finish it. I want to do something good and then we have to decide where were going to get our ingredients." Severus said and Audrina nodded, thinking.

"Well getting them won't be too hard. We can find a lot in the forest and what we can't find I'm sure we can find a supplier that would have what we need." Audrina said and Snape nodded.

"So, um what are your plans after Hogwarts?" Severus ask her wanting to learn more about her.

"I haven't really given it much thought. Maybe something in Potions, or continue my studies for a while. I've learned that life is un predictable and I try to just live in the moment. Plus since my adopted parents left me as there heir I'll have to take my father seat in the wizgamot, but that's just for trials and stuff." Audrina said shrugging and Snape nodded. He forgot that her parents were very important.

"What about you?" she ask him.

"Slughorn mentioned letting me apprentice with him, so I'll probably do that to get my masters, after that I'm not sure yet." Severus told her and she nodded.

"Well, you'd be perfect for that." she commented and Severus just blushed.

"Lucius Malfoy had been talking with me about helping getting me connected to some people he knows, but I haven't decided yet." Severus said trying to gage her reaction. It was known that the Malfoy's were probably death eaters and he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted but it was something he was thinking about and he wanted to see what she thought.

"You mean the death eater people?" she ask and he shrugged.

"Well, that's up to you I guess. I'd think hard about it before you commit to something like that and be weary of the Malfoy's motives. From what I remember of them they don't do anything for nothing." she said and he stared at her. She didn't seem to care that he was thinking about it, even though it could have been death eaters or old Grindelwald supports that killed her family and tortured her. She really was a true friend.

"Wait, you know the Malfoy's?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really say I know them. Before we moved to America my parents would throw political parties and the Malfoy's where always there along with other families. I've met Lucius before but we were kids. He always struck me as being arrogant and very full of himself." Audrina said and Severus laughed.

"He's still the same way." he replied and she shook her head and amusement.

"Well, I'm done. Want to go for a swim?" she ask him and he nodded.

When they got to the lake Audrina waved her wand over her body to change into her swim suite and started to disrobe. Severus fought a blush as he watched her strip and jump in the lake. When she came up for air she smiled at him.

"Are you coming in or not?" she ask and he did blush then.

"Um, maybe I'll just sit here while you swim." he said and sat on the ground near her clothes. She frowned and swam towards him.

"Why?" she ask but he didn't answer.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" she ask and she shrugged.

"Well, I don't know why you'd be embarrassed. Just change into shorts and jump in." she said and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Me in shorts is not something most people want to see." he replied and she looked at him funny.

"Why not?" she ask and he gritted his teeth.

"Fine, you want me to say it. I'm ugly that's why." he said turning his face away from her as his face heated up.

"Who says your ugly? I don't think so." she said and he snapped his head back to look at her.

"What." he ask in shock.

"I said I don't think your ugly at all and you shouldn't care what other people think or say. I'm swimming and I don't care what anyone thinks of how I look." she said giving a small shrug.

"That's because you don't have to care what they think of you. Only an idiot would think you were anything but perfect." he mumbled but she heard him.

"Then I'm an idiot because I don't see that when I look in the mirror, Severus. We all see ourselves differently." Audrina replied and turned around and started to swim.

Severus started in shock. She thinks she's ugly. How could she think that and more importantly she said he wasn't ugly. She's very odd sometimes.

Feeling bad that he might have upset her he changed his clothes and jump in anyways, just to please her and when she gave him that smile she only gives him he knew it was worth the embarrassment.

"See no harm done." she said swimming around him. He opened his mouth to reply but she splashed his face with water. When his vision cleared he saw her smirking and trying to look innocent. Rolling his eyes he splashed her back and that started a water fight.

They fought back and forth trying to splash and dunk each other until they were tried and out of breath.

Severus had never laughed so much in his life and he was actually having a blast. He gasp in shock when he felt her jump on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, eyes wide he stood still as a statue willing his body not to respond.

"Having fun?" she ask him with her chin resting on his shoulder and he nodded, breathing deeply.

"Am I too heavy?" she ask when she noticed he looked a little uncomfortable and he shook his head no.

"You sure?" she ask again and he nodded.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" she ask loosening her grip some. Severus swallowed hard before answering.

"No. Well, maybe just a little." he crocked out. Having her so close was causing his teenager hormone ridden body to over react.

"Oh, why?" she ask and he felt like scoffing.

"Merlin witch must you know everything?" he ask her turning his head to look at her and then realized that was a mistake. Her face was really close to his so he looked away.

"No, I don't need to know everything, but when I'm curious I like to ask question. So why do you seem tense and uncomfortable?" she ask and he sighed. She wouldn't give in until he answered.

"I'm not use to having someone, particularly female so close to me." he replied.

Audrina thought for a moment before she realized what he was saying.

"Oh, have you never, you know, been with a girl before?" she ask and he gapped at her as he snapped his head around to stare at her.

"Gods you're a forward, nosey little witch." he replied and she just smiled at him. Rolling his eyes he answered.

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking, but I've only ever been with one person and it was a professional women. Lucius had a party after he graduated and his father supplied entertainment. It wasn't anything special or anything just a quick fling that I hardly remember because it wasn't all that great. I don't even remember her name. But other than that no I haven't been with anyone else and no one has ever touch me the way you seem so comfortable doing." Severus explained hoping he didn't just disgust her but to his shock she just chuckled and ruffled his hair from her spot still perched on his back.

"She must not have been very good if you don't really remember." she chuckled and he just rolled his eyes.

"You're so strange." he told her and she laughed more.

"I know. I've been told. But get use to it. I like touching you. And you should smile and laugh more often. It really suits you." she said and slide off his back and swam around him.

He was ashamed that his mind went instantly into the gutter when she said she like touching him. But who could blame him. Hell she was a beautiful witch, probably the most beautiful he'd ever seen and he really couldn't find it in him to care if she touched him more often. He had just been surprised was all. Now he missed her on his back and shook his head to clear his thoughts as he swam with her more as they watched the sun start to set.


	3. Chapter 3

The days went by fast it seemed to Severus who was finally enjoying Hogwarts for the first time since he came there. The weather outside had started to grow colder as October rolled around and everyone was excited about the Halloween ball that was being held for the 6th and 7th years. It was the first they had had for years and Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for the students to enjoy themselves and have a good time. Wearing a costume was optional but Dumbledore did make it mandatory to at least dress nice.

Severus was on the fence about this dance thing. He didn't really go to social functions except the Slug Club that Audrina was also invited to join in this year. But other then that he never went to anything else and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go.

Audrina hadn't said anything about it either but he was afraid that someone else would ask her to go and he'd lose his best friend. He had heard rumors of some of the other boys planning to ask her and it made his blood boil. Yet he wasn't sure if she'd say yes if he ask her either. He didn't know what to do.

The ball was only a couple of days away and currently Severus was sitting in the library waiting on Audrina to arrive. It was raining outside so they couldn't go to there tree and she had just ran to the dorm to drop off her bag and get her homework.

Severus looked up when someone slammed there bag down on the coffee table in front of the sofa he was sitting on. He looked up and Audrina plopped angrily down on the couch next to him and scowled.

"Something wrong?" Severus ask her and she huffed.

"Fucking Pettigrew. That's what." she sneered and Severus raised his eye brows at her.

"What did he do?" Severus ask her while looking her over. She was flushed and looked frazzled and pissed, magic was practically rolling off her in waves. All in all she looked hot. In a good way.

"Apparently his little friends went off somewhere with out him and he cornered me in the common room as I was leaving. Started sprouting off at the mouth asking where I was going and if I was coming to see you, blah, blah. Then he had the never, while leering at me mind you, to say he would take me to the ball as if I should be grateful or some shit. When I scoffed and told him to get lost he grabbed my ass as I pushed past the idiot. Ugh." Audrina rambled and Severus felt his eyes harden in anger at the thought of anyone touching her.

"I'll kill him." Severus hissed and went to stand but Audrina snatched him back down on the couch.

"Don't be silly Sev. He's at the hospital wing now anyways." she told him and he stared at her. She shrugged before answering.

"Well when I get man handled by people I don't want to touch me I react on instinct and my foot may have found its way between his legs, in a swift kick." she said and Severus looked at her for a moment before busting out laughing. Gods she was feisty.

"Good for you." he said after he finally stopped laughing enough to talk.

"So um. Why didn't you want to go to the ball with Pettigrew?" he ask her and she scrunched her face in disgust.

"Please, he looks like a rat and there's something wrong with him. I cant put my finger on it but he gives me the creeps. He's always watching me as if he'd like to devour me or something. Plus he's not who I'd like to go to the ball with anyways." she said while opening her book and flipping through the pages.

Severus heart drop when he heard there was someone she had her eye on and he didn't think there'd be anyway it was him.

"Oh, so who is it?" he ask her and she blushed lightly and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" he ask.

"I said I was kind of hoping you'd ask me. But if you've already ask someone else that's fine." she said blushing even deeper and Severus could swear he stop breathing for a moment.

She wanted to go with him. Why?

"Um, well if you'd like to go we can go together. I was going to ask you but I didn't know if you even wanted to go or not?" Severus said and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Could be fun. We could always leave if it's dull." she replied and he nodded.

"Alright. So will you go with me then?" he ask and she nodded.

"I'd love too." she told him and his heart started to beat faster.

"Tell me you didn't just agree to go to the dance with, Snivellus." they heard a voice behind them and turned quickly to see Sirius Black standing there with his arms crossed looking disgusted.

"What's it to you if I did, Black?" Audrina ask him.

"You could do so much better, that's what. Hell, I'd even take you." Sirius ask flashing her a grin and she just rolled her eyes.

"Please. Your not my type and the last one of you idiots that ask me is currently in the hospital wing having his nuts put back on, so you might want to watch it. I happen to be very happy with the date I already have." Audrina told him coldly hardly looking up from her book.

Sirius just sneered and stalked off while Severus smirked. It was nice to have someone stand up for him no matter what. Lily would have never done that.

"Thank you." Severus told her but she waved it off.

"I only speak the truth Sev." she told him and they lapsed into silence as they worked on there homework until it was time for them to go to there dorms.

Halloween was on Sunday night and the Saturday before that Audrina went into Hogsmead and picked out her dress for the ball, Severus too went to get his dress robes that he really couldn't afford but he wanted to look nice for Audrina.

When they met back up they had a lunch at the Three Broomsticks where Audrina refused to tell him anything about her dress and then they went back to the castle for Slughorn's Slug club that night where they had dinner and listened to him ramble about his younger days and how many high up friends he had.

The night of the ball Severus found himself standing outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for Audrina. He was nervous and he kept running his hands over his black, formal dress robes making sure they were straight. He had pulled his hair back into a leather strap and watched as several people came and went while he waited.

When the door opened and Lily came out she was wearing a simple green dress and Potter came out behind her.

"What are you doing her Severus?" Lily ask him as she looked him over. She had never soon him dress this nice before.

"I am waiting for Audrina of course." Severus told her glancing back towards the door. Lily looked alright in her dress but he couldn't in the slightest see what he ever saw in her. She just really wasn't his type at all.

Lily open her mouth to say something but what ever she was going to say got stuck in her throat when the door opened again and Audrina finally stepped out.

James, Lily and Severus' mouths all dropped open and Severus let his eyes run up and down her body.

Her dark hair was half up and curly with a few flowers in her hair. Her make up was dark around the eyes and red on the lips. She was wearing a black chocker with a pentagram hanging from it and her dress, oh her dress was amazing. It was a gothic style gown. The top was sleeveless and corset style that clung to her perfectly and had some white beads sewn in that stopped at her waist. The rest was black silk that fell to the floor and seemed to flow when she moved and her heels were black.

Severus couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She looked like a goddess of the night, such a perfect mix or sweetness and sin.

Audrina was checking Severus out while he looked her over and she smiled. He looked so nice in his robes.

"You look very dashing Sev." she told him and his eyes snapped back to her face, he cleared his throat and held out his arm for her to take.

"Thank you. You look very lovely as well." he told her and she gave him one of those smiles before they walked towards the great hall completely ignoring Lily and James. Severus had eyes only for Audrina and everyone could tell.

When they walked into the ball together Audrina sneered as all the heads turned in there direction.

"What the bloody hell are they staring at?" she whispered to Severus as he lead her over to an empty table.

"Us probably. I've never been seen with a witch as stunning as you on my arm, so they probably don't know what to think." Severus told her and Audrina smiled and blushed at the compliment.

When everyone finally went back to what they were doing Severus and Audrina sat watching some of the other couples dance while they talked and sipped there drinks Severus had went and grabbed.

"Hello, Audrina." they heard someone say and looked over to see Peter Pettigrew leering down her dress and Audrina cringed back and moved closer to Severus.

"What Peter." Audrina ask him and he just grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me." he almost ordered and pulled on her hand, she jerked it back and sneered.

"No thanks, didn't you learn your lesson last time you put your hands on me." Audrina ask him and he blushed.

Severus having heard enough stood and held his hand out for Audrina to take.

"Sorry Pettigrew but Audrina was about to dance with me." Severus said and Audrina gave me a smile and took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor, ignoring Peter as they went.

"Thanks." she told him and he just nodded, putting one hand around her waist and the other in her hand while her free hand went around his shoulder and she played with his hair.

The feel of her body pressed against his was like nothing he had ever felt and he didn't ever want to let her go.

Audrina was surprised at how good of a dancer Severus was and she loved being in his arms.

They danced for several slow songs never taking there eyes off each other. When the faster songs began to play they decided that they defiantly didn't want to embarrass themselves by dancing like the rest of the monkeys in there class.

Lily had watched them dance and she couldn't help but smile for her old friend. She had always felt bad about betraying him but knew it was for the best as her life was going a different direction then his and there friendship would never have lasted. She may not trust him completely but she was glad he at least found someone he seemed to like.

"Lets get out of here." Audrina whispered to Snape when she saw Sirius and Potter looking over towards them and it appeared they were going to come over and start trouble, Audrina didn't want Severus getting upset so she intervened.

Nodding Severus let her lead him outside and they walked the garden before finding a nice spot near the lake. Audrina took Severus hair tie out of his hair and transfigured it into a small blanket for them to sit on. Pulling Severus down they laid side by side and just gazed at the stars never saying anything but enjoying each others company completely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Severus wake up, shit." Audrina said shaking Severus awake. They had fallen asleep under the stars and curfew was ending very soon. Severus groaned and pulled her closer, burying his face in her wonderful smelling hair trying to go back to sleep.

Audrina smiled slightly wishing she too could just lay back down and sleep. Some how they had ended up cuddling under the stairs and she had to admit. It was the best sleep of her life.

"No Sev. Get up. We fell asleep and curfew is ending. Come one before they lock us out." Audrina said more urgently and Severus jerk awake and jumped up.

"Shit. Come on." Severus cursed and pulled her up and they ran as fast as they could towards the castle, slipping in side and walking along the shadows down the hall, hoping like hell they didn't get seen.

"You should head towards the dungeons before you get caught." Audrina whispered at the point in the stairs that they could separate. He shook his head and pulled her by her hand up the stairs towards her dorm. He was walking her there no matter what. It was the only right way to end there date.

When they got to the Gryffindor portrait Audrina turned to say good night when they heard voices.

"Come on Lily. I'm tired. Let's just skip on the rounds tonight." James Potter said and he and Lily did head boy and girl rounds, checking for stray students.

Severus gasp and cursed.

"Damn it. If Potter see's me out here he'll give me detention for ever." Severus said and Audrina made a quick decision and shoved him into an alcove that was near her dorm. They were silent as they heard the footsteps getting closer.

"What?" Severus ask but Audrina held out her hand.

"Just trust me and go with it. I have an idea. Pretend to enjoy it." she whispered and he looked highly confused but she pulled his head down and into a deep kiss.

Gasping in shock he couldn't believe what was happening. There first kiss.

 _Pretend to enjoy it. Is she crazy. I don't need to pretend._ Severus thought as he melted into the kiss, putting one hand into her thick hair and the other wrapping around her waist and cupping her ass as he pushed her into the wall and snogged the life out of her.

He inwardly smirked when she moaned deeply and opened her mouth to allow him to sweep his tongue inside.

He felt her left leg slide up is side and his hand left her ass to grab her thigh and hitch her leg higher on his hip as he settled in between her legs, trying to get as close to her as he could.

Both her hands were in his hair pulling him as close as she could get. Ignoring the fact that they were about to be caught, all she could think about was she needed to be near him, kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Oh my god." they vaguely her someone say, but both Severus and Audrina were too caught up in there snog that they ignored it completely until some cleared there throat loudly and clapped there hands together.

"Hey." they heard Potter yelled and they reluctantly pulled about. Severus slowly lowered her leg and looked down at her face. She was flushed with desire, chest heaving and lips swollen, eyes glazed over in lust. She looked so sexy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing." Potter ask them and they turned to look at Lily and James standing there. James looked shocked and disgusted and Lily looked shocked and slightly happy.

"We were snogging, obviously." Audrina replied.

"But why?" James ask and grunted when Lily elbowed him. Audrina rolled her eyes and moved her hands to Severus shoulders from where they were still buried in his hair.

"Because we wanted to. Can we help you with something?" Audrina ask and James looked at a loss for words. Before any of them could answer. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin wondered up and took in the scene. Severus at this time had tensed up waiting for an attack of some sort but Audrina just rubbed his neck in a soothing manner.

"Prongs. What's going on?" Sirius ask looking at everyone.

"Lily and I were patrolling and found these two in the middle of a very heavy snog session." James told them and Sirius looked disgusted.

"How the hell could you possible kiss that." Sirius ask Audrina and she sneered at him.

"Because you idiot I wanted to. Severus happens to be an amazing kisser and I find him highly attractive. Far more then the likes of you. So piss off." Audrina snapped and Severus wasn't sure if she meant it or was just playing along but either way his heart swelled at the praise.

"Well whatever the reason your out past curfew, Snape. So let's see how many detentions should we give you." Potter smirked and Snape groaned, but again Audrina saved him.

"Whatever you do to him you'll have to do to me as well and to your own house. If you don't I'll report you to McGonagall for abusing your head duties." she replied and James paled not wanting to lose his house points or get in trouble with McGonagall.

"Fine then we wont do anything this time, but you both need to get inside before a teacher catches you." James said and shuffled his friends and girlfriend into the common room with one last warning look at Severus and Audrina.

Once they were along again the both breathed a small sigh of relief that they didn't get into any trouble or any fights.

Severus look back down and Audrina who was chewing her bottom lip off with a nervous look on her face, clearing his throat he backed away slowly not sure what to say or do now that there friendship seemed to have taken a different turn.

They both opened there mouth to say something when the curfew bell sounded and they knew they needed to leave.

"You should go before someone else sees you and actually gives you detention. I'll see you in the morning." Audrina said and kissed his cheek quickly before slipping inside before he had a chance to say anything. Thinking over everything that had just happened he quickly went to his dorm and spent all night trying to figure out what to say to her in the morning. He didn't want to lose his best and only friend but he couldn't go back to the way thing were either.

Not after having tasted her lips and felt her body respond to his. He knew all along that he was falling for the odd witch that just popped into his life but he didn't know if she felt the same or if the kiss was just a way to get them out of trouble. Either way no sleep was coming for him that night.

Up in her dorm Audrina was having the same issues. Her lips still tingled from the amazing kiss she shared with Severus and she was worried that he wouldn't want anything to do with her now or that he just wanted to be friends.

She life him maybe even loved him if she was honest with herself and she wanted him to be hers. She was worried he wouldn't want the same so she tossed and turned all night worried about what the morning would bring.

The next morning Severus paced outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for Audrina. He had a worried, sick feeling in his stomach.

He was in un familiar territory here. He didn't know the first thing about what to say and do to make Audrina his and it was taking everything he had to keep his Occlumency shields up and keep the emotions off his face.

When Audrina slowly peeked out the doorway and saw Severus pacing she swallowed thickly and moved towards him. He looked at her with no expression on his face and that worried her.

"We need to talk." was all he said before grabbed her hand and pulling her up and down stairs until they came to an empty classroom where he shut, locked the door and began to pace again.

Audrina felt a huge weight of dread in her heart. He didn't want her and was just trying to find the best way to tell her.

Holding back tears she decided to make it easy for him.

"Look Severus. I know your mad at me for kissing you against your will and I promise to never do it again and if anyone ask you about it then just tell them you kissed me out of pity or something. It doesn't matter to me and I'll go along with whatever excuse you come up with. Let's just go to breakfast and forget all about it." Audrina said and headed for the door not looking at Severus.

Severus started at her slack jawed. Un believable that she would think he hated it and was willing to make herself look bad just to save his reputation, not that it matter to him what others thought.

When the door opened and he saw her wipe a tear off her cheek quickly he snapped out of his speechless staring and walked forward quickly and snapped the door shut before she could walk out of it.

She stayed facing the door, body tense and he stared at the back of her head from where he towered over her from behind.

"You don't understand." he started but she cut him off before he could finish.

"I understand plenty, Sev. I'm not your type. I get that. I don't want to lose you as a friend, even if I feel more for you. I'd rather have you in my life as my friend then not have you at all." Audrina told him and his heart beat rapidly at her confession that she cared for him.

He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her to face him and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Please let me finish what I have to say." he said and she nodded.

"What I was going to say is you don't understand. I did ask to talk to you so I could let you down or anything. This is all so new to me and I didn't know how to go about telling you that, that kissed meant more to me then you could ever know. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way or not and I was worried that you still only wanted to be friends." he said and took a deep breath before placing a hand on her cheek.

"You are my best friend and always will be but, I want more. I want you for my girlfriend. I want you to be mine. Will you?" he ask and held his breath as her eyes widened and she gasp.

"You mean it. You want me to be your girlfriend?" she ask just to make sure and he nodded.

"Does that mean that you'll be mine and only mine. I don't share?" she ask and he smiled and nodded again.

Laughing loudly she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and he had to steady himself so they would both go crashing to the floor.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." she whispered into his ear and he gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face before he pulled her head down and started there second kiss, and it was just as hot as there first.

They both felt happy, wonderful and whole. Like all the missing pieces were finally in place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

" _Did you hear? Snape got a girlfriend?"_

" _Who would go out with him?"_

" _Wonder what's wrong with her?"_

" _Yeah I heard it from a Gryffindor; they were caught in the act last night."_

" _I saw them kissing and she looked to be enjoying it."_

The rumors were flying around Hogwarts that day and the days that followed. It seemed like the only thing anyone wanted to talk about was the fact that Severus Snape actually found a girl that would date him.

However, this didn't bother either Severus or Audrina. They could be seen walking hand and hand down the halls, completely ignorant to the world around them.

They sat together in classes, just closer than before. He walked her to the classes they didn't have together and was found waiting for her when the class let out. They ate together, studied together and he walked her to her dorm every night and snogged the life out of her before going off to bed.

They were inseparable and no one could figure out why.

Lily was happy for her friend, even if she didn't understand it herself. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew still thought it strange and Black and Pettigrew could still be seen trying there damnedest to get the witch to themselves but she swiftly told them off and keep on going, pulling Severus away from any fight that would have been started. He was very protective of Audrina, everyone noticed that.

Severus had never been happier in his life. This year at Hogwarts was turning out to be the best in all the 7 years he was here. The Marauders were still bugging him but he didn't let it bother him anymore. He had Audrina now and she made everything else in his life bearable. The only time he could be seen retaliating against them was when Audrina was brought into it. Weather they were teasing her or hitting on her it didn't matter. She was his and he would do anything to keep her safe, he'd kill anyone that hurt or tried to take her from him.

He knew he was completely in love with this witch with a fire and passion that scared him. He had never felt this strongly for someone ever, not even Lily, not even close. She consumed his ever thought and desire, even his dreams.

She treated him like he was the most important person in her life and looked at him as if he was a model for play witch. She admired his intelligence and supported him in all his dreams and interest. She was perfect to him in every way and would kill for her in a heartbeat.

Lucius has been sending him letters continuing to ask him if he was going to come to a death eater meeting to check things out. Before Audrina he would have jumped at the opportunity to mingle with friends of Lucius, but he had Audrain to think of now and even though he knew she would probably support him if he wanted to go he just didn't know if that was the life he wanted anymore and he defiantly didn't want to do anything that could put Audrina in danger in anyway so he just ignored the letters for now and hoped maybe they would go away.

Classes were still going good for them both and the Slug club was still meeting once a week. November seemed to fly by for the newest couple and December was on them before they even knew what happened.

There was to be a Slug club Christmas party the day before everyone left for the hols and Severus and Audrina of course were attending together.

Severus however wasn't looking forward to the holidays this year. Since he had a home to go to he was required to go home and spend it with his asshole of a father, while Audrina would have to stay in the castle since she had no family home to return to.

They were saddened greatly that they would be parted and Audrina worried about Severus returning to his childhood home but he assured her that his father was normally out running the roads most of the time and it was possible he wouldn't even see his father while he was home. Still she wished they could be together and was not looking forward to spending two weeks alone in this castle while everyone else was off having the time of their lives. But she tried not to think too much about that and just wanted to enjoy the few weeks they had left before they were parted.

Today they were sitting in there tree and were supposed to be studying but that had stopped when Audrina decided to sling her leg over his waist, straddling it and decided his lips were more interesting than her charms work. Severus who was a randy teen didn't seem bothered at all by this move.

They had yet to move any further then heavy kissing and some mild touching and rutting but the passion they felt for each other was growing on a daily basis and Severus thought he might implode with the heat she made him feel.

But there was never a good time to take things to the next level. He refused to make love to her for her first time in a hidden alcove or tree. She deserved so much better than that and he want to make sure when it happened that she was ready and it was special.

But she was making it really hard to stay a gentleman with her, especially at times like this when she was panting and withering in his lap with her hands massaging his scalp while her tongue tangled with his in an erotic dance.

Merlin did he love kissing this witch. It was by far one of his favorite things to do and he could gladly stay connected to her mouth 24/7 if that was humanly possible.

He moaned into her mouth as she started to grind down on his now rock hard erection and he knew she felt it when she moaned loudly and attached her mouth to his neck, sucking hard leaving her mark.

His hands ran up and down her back before gripping her ass and pulling her harder against him. He was trying desperately to cling to his control to stop from moving too fast with her but damn it was hard.

"Audy, baby we need to stop." He said in a lustful voice when he felt her hands trying to un do his pants as her mouth move to the other side of his neck.

"No, I have to touch you." She breathed out into his ear and he moaned at how desperate and sexy she sounded and was grasping at anything to stay in control.

"This isn't the place for this or the time Audy. I want your first time to be special." He tried to reason with her as he felt his buttons of his shirt being undone and his zipper of his pants lowered. He knew he was weak when he came to her and if he didn't stop her before she had a chance to touch him he'd lose it.

She pulled back and looked at him for a moment and he thought maybe she understood but she was a witch that knew what she wanted and at that moment she wanted him, so he gasp loudly when she scrapped her hands down his chest, across his nipples and moved lower.

This was the furthest they had ever gone and he didn't know if he had the will power to stop.

"We don't have to go all the way right now Severus. But we can…experiment some." She purred and grabbed his hand and moved it under her shirt where he cupped her bra covered breast for the first time.

He became instantly harder if that was even possible and groaned into her mouth and she kissed him again.

He was fucked, that was all there was to it. She could do anything to him and he would gladly accepted it if she kept touching him like she was doing now.

Deciding to go along with this experimentation she mentioned he moved his hands out of her shirt and swiftly unbuttoned it, looking at her face to make sure she was ok with this.

When she nodded and blushed some he finished his job on her shirt and parted the fabric to revel her upper body to his gaze. She bit her lips as his eyes traveled over her chest and black lacey bra before his eyes returned to hers, but he didn't say anything. Honestly he was trying to get his mouth to work again but she took it as a sign he didn't like what he saw so she started to cover up again.

"You are un happy with the way I look?" she mumbled but gasp when his hands stilled her movement and ran his hands down her chest.

No, hell no. You're amazing, so beautiful. " He croaked out as he hurried to try and make her understand that she had left him speechless with her beauty. He needed her to know she was beautiful to him in every way.

She smiled widely at him and returned her mouth to his as they started back kissing and touching with fever.

Skin met skin as there chest rubbed together and they moaned at the sensations it spark through their bodies.

Needing more of her he un hooked her bra and moved the cups up so her breast were bare to him now and he took one in his mouth and massaged and pinched the other.

"Gods." Audrina gasp and arched into his mouth trying to get closer to her talented mouth.

She decided to give as good as she got and one of her small hands wiggled into his pants and boxers and grasp his rather large erection in her hand and squeezed.

"Son of a …" he hissed and fell back against the tree when a feeling unlike any he had ever felt suddenly rocked his body when she grasped him and started to slowly stroke him, trying to find out what he like the most.

It was the first dick she had ever touched and even though he knew she was not experienced in acts like this she stroked him like a pro and he knew it was going to be over very quickly for him.

"Touch me, please." She begged and she pumped him harder and pulled his hair some with her free hand and he didn't need to be told twice. He sat up and latched his mouth back to her beautiful breast while his hands ran up her thighs and inside her skirt until he reached he cloth covered sex.

She was soaking wet and he groaned into her chest as he ran his fingers over her, loving the sounds he pulled out of her sinful mouth.

"More." She panted and he moved one inside her kickers and ran his fingers over her wetness.

Fuck she was wet and warm and silky. He may not be a virgin but his first and only time had felt nothing like this.

Swapping breast with his mouth he slipped one finger inside of her and began pumping in time with her strokes, rubbing her clit at the same time.

Pre cum leaked out of his cock as she put her other hand in his pants and cupped his balls and sped up her stroking.

They were both gasp and moaning and rocking into each other. His face was contorted with pleasure and he looked so beautiful to her.

To Severus her riding his finger with her head thrown back gasping and panting was the most amazing site he ever saw. Combined with her little hands quickly bring him to what he knew would be the best climax of his life, he was in heaven.

When he felt the familiar tightening in his balls he added another finger into her and double his attempts to bring her to climax with him.

"Gods, feels so good, Audy. Come on love, come with me." He moaned and his plea seemed to push her over the edge. She tighten around his fingers in a vise like grip and with a loud, long moan she flooded his hands with her essence as she shook violently.

The site and feel of her as well as her hand tightening on his erection sent him over the edge and he erupted into her hand as he brought her mouth back down to his to stifle there moans.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever, just slowly and lovingly moving their mouths together as they came down from their highs and removed their hands from each other's pants.

When they pulled away Severus grabbed his wands and waved it a few times, cleaning them and fixing their clothes before he pulled her into his arms and holding her close to his body, as he slowly calmed his breathing and racing heart.

She laid her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapped around her. The emotions running through them both at that moment were so strong it almost left them breathless.

"I love you so much, Audrina." Severus whispered into her hair as the words left his mouth before he could stop them. Once he had said it, he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He finally admitted how he knew he had been feeling all along and he felt strong and elated.

Audrina looked into his eyes as tears began to form and smiled widely at him.

"Oh Sev, I love you too." She replied back and he couldn't help but kiss her again. That was the best thing he ever heard.

She was the light to his darkness, the beauty that cleared the blackness away from his life.

And he was never letting her go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

"You look beautiful." Severus told her when she came out of her common room dressed for the Christmas party that Slug Horn was throwing. She blushed at the complement and gave one of her own; he always looked hot to her.

She was wearing a dark green cocktail dress that was almost backless. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked like a Slytherin fantasy to him.

They walked in the room and posed for a photo before accepting glasses of butter beer that were being passes out at the door.

The Slug Club was made up of Slug Horns favorites. It didn't matter what house you were from or really if you were all that good in potions. He chose you based on what he saw in your potential in the future. A way for him to make good contacts before the students left Hogwarts for good.

"Ah, if it isn't the most talked about couple of the year. Welcome, Welcome." Slug horn greeted when he saw them walking around. Audrina smiled and nodded to him in greeting and Severus shook his hand. They could care less if they were still talked about. It didn't bother them one bit.

"Well, mingle, get to know people. Have a great time." Slug Horn told them as he walked away to greet someone else.

Severus and Audrina stayed connected in some way the whole time there. Whether it was holding hands or with his arm around her waist, they never parted. They talked with only a few people that were there but most of the time they talked with each other or stole kisses and sweet touches in the shadows. It was there last night together before Severus had to leave for the Holiday and his chest already ached with longing and he knew he'd miss her greatly.

"Our last Slug Horn Christmas party, huh Severus." They heard someone ask from behind there on the balcony where Severus was standing behind Audrina with his arms wrapped around her waist as they gazed at Hogwarts grounds.

Turning they saw Lily standing there in a red dress and her date James Potter nowhere in sight.

"Yes I suppose it is." Severus told her not really trusting why she was talking to him now when she told him she no longer wanted to be friends.

"How about a dance for old times' sake." She asks and Severus raised an eye brow at her.

"Where is your date? I doubt Potter would like you talking to me." Severus replied tighting his arms around Audrina who was just watching the conversation with interest.

"He's talking to someone from the Ministry and I really don't think he'd say anything. Well, how about it." She ask smiling at her old friend who just stared at her with a blank look.

"I'd rather not." Severus finally replied and Lily frowned.

"Why not? I don't think Audrina would mind." Lily said looking towards the girl who just shrugged.

"Lily, you really confuse me. You said you no longer wanted to be my friend, that I was too dark and now you want to dance. I don't like the wishy, washyness. And I know Audrina wouldn't' care because that's the kind person she is, but I don't want any girl in my arms but her. So no thanks." Severus replied and Audrina gave him a smile and kiss for his sweet gesture. She really didn't care is he dance with her or not, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Severus was hers.

"Alright." Lily replied sadly and went to find her boyfriend. She really did mess up when it came to her friendship with Severus and she knew she'd never get that back. Audrina had taken her place and then some. She had been what Severus needed and Lily knew once she lost Severus trust she could never get that back.

"I love you." Audrina whispered to Severus once Lily had left. Severus kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

"As I love you." He replied and they just spent the night holding each other, not caring that anyone could see them or may be talking about them. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

The next morning at breakfast the great hall was in an up roar. Everyone was getting ready to leave, excitement filled the air.

Severus and Audrina sat together at the Slytherin table holding hands and barely eating. It was not a happy day for them.

"Mr. Snape, Miss. Archer could I see you in my office if you're done." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he walked pasted there table. They nodded and followed him to his office both wondering what he wanted.

Once they took their seats they waited for him to speak.

"I called you in here to discuss your Holiday arrangements. Severus I know you're going home to Spinner's end and Miss. Archer you are the only student to sign up for staying." Dumbledore said and they both nodded.

"Yes, since my parents are dead I don't have a home to go to so I have no choice but to stay." Audrina told him and Severus gave her hand a squeeze in support.

"Well, here in lies my problem. All the teachers are wanting to leave as well to spend time with their families away from the school so we cannot have any lingering students and no adults to supervise. Now, I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind having you stay with him." Dumbledore said and Severus shook his head no.

"No she can't stay with me." He stated tensely and Audrina blinked back tears at the thought that maybe he just didn't want her around; she slowly withdrew her hand from his and laid it in her lap.

Severus looked over at her once he felt her let go of his hand. And he felt like an ass for what he said. He'd love for her to go with him but his father could be there and it wouldn't be safe. Surly she understood that.

"Well in that case you have a choice. I asked around this morning and there were a couple students that offered their homes to you. James Potter stated his parents wouldn't mind another person for the break and that's where Sirius Black lives now as well I'm told and then Peter Pettigrew. Who will it be?" Dumbledore ask and Audrina tensed, she did not want to stay with them at all.

"Could I just rent a place in Hogsmead or something?" she ask as another option, ignoring Severus trying to get her attention from beside her.

"No, even though you're an adult you're still under Hogwarts care until the end of the school year and we could not let you just go somewhere alone. Plus no one should have to spend Christmas alone." He said eyes twinkling as he looked at the two young students in front of him. He knew he was playing the guilt card with Severus but he knew the young snake loved this girl with everything he had and wouldn't let her be alone or with his rivals' for Christmas.

"I. I don't know what to say. I don't know either of those students and don't really want to go to their homes but if I don't have a choice." She rambled trying to decide what to do.

"She's coming with me." Severus finally said and Audrina and Dumbledore looked over towards him at his outburst.

"But you just said." Dumbledore started and Snape cut him off.

"She can come with me that's fine. It's better them Potter or Pettigrew's place." Severus said and Dumbledore nodded and wrote it down on some parchment before they both left to pack.

Audrina didn't say anything to Severus. She knew he didn't want to go home because of his father but was it really that bad to have her there. He seemed so mad about the whole thing in the office.

Severus had to jog to keep up with his girlfriend as she was walking so fast to get away from him and he knew she was mad.

"Audy wait." He said and pulled her to a stop before catching his breath.

"What Severus." She ask and he frowned.

"Why are you upset?" he ask and she gave him a look as if he was crazy.

"Are you really asking me that? Would it really be that bad to have me at home with you?" he ask.

"Yes." He said and she gasps before turning to walk away but he caught her again.

"Let me explain." He told her and she just stood with her arms crossed, eyes teary and he felt like an ass again.

He put a hand on her face and turned her eyes to face him before explaining.

"I want nothing more than to have you with me every minute of every day. I said no first because of my father. Even though there's a chance we might not see him at all there's a chance that we might and he is dangerous. I just want to keep you safe." Severus told her, willing her to understand.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, forgiving him instantly.

"I understand better than anyone Severus. But I can take care of myself and I trust you to take care of me as well. We can handle anything together and I really do want to spend our first Christmas together." She said and he nodded, laying his head on top of hers and returning her embrace. She was right as always and was relieved she forgave him for his dumb temper.

"Awe, look who it is. The strange couple. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go home with me Audrina?" They heard Peter Pettigrew say from behind them and Severus noticed how Audrina tensed every time he came near her and he narrowed his eyes.

"Audrina go pack your stuff, I'll wait for you here." He told her and she nodded before giving him a kiss and running in the common room to pack.

Severus turned his glare on the boy and hissed.

"Audrina is coming home with me and I suggest you keep away from her." Severus told him with a dark look over his face and Peter sneered.

"You don't scare me, Snape. And you can't protect her all the time." Peter replied and Severus had his wand under his chin before Peter could blink.

"Audrina is mine and I will protect her by any means necessary. Don't piss me off Pettigrew or I will show you how dark I can be." Severus threated and they stared each other down before the sound of talking and laughter down the hall broke them apart.

Peter sneered one last time for walking off and Severus relaxed and waited for Audrina, cursing the idiot in his mind the whole time. He'd have to keep an eye on him from now on. Audrina was right; there was something off about that boy.

"Why are you packing? I thought you were staying here?" Lily ask Audrina as she saw her packing all her stuff up and shrinking it down to fit in her pocket.

"No I'm going home with Severus." She replied and Lily looked shocked.

"He's taking you to Spinner's end?" she ask and Audrina nodded, putting on her coat.

"But I was friend for him for years and I never got to go to his house." She replied and Audrina just shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you. Have a good holiday." She said and she left her dorm room and ran down the stairs back to Severus. She was so excited.

"Ready?" he ask as she came out of the common room and she nodded taking his offered hand.

"I need to grab my stuff. Come with me." He told her and she let him lead her down to the Slytherin common room. He said the password and pulled her inside and quickly led her past the questioning students and into his dorm.

"Should I be in here?" she ask once they got to his dorm and he shut the door. No one else was inside.

"We'll only be a minute so it will be fine." He said and went about packing up his things as she walked around the room before lying out on his bed.

"This is a really nice room. I like the colors better here than in my dorm." She commented as she watched him pack and watched his ass as he bent down to close his trunk before shrinking it and turning towards her.

His reply was cut short when he saw her spread out on his bed looking at him with lust in her eyes. Groaning he ran his eyes down her body, taking in how erotic she looked without even trying. He was in a constant state of arousal whenever she was near, but to see her in his bed. It was almost too much.

"Something wrong, Severus." Purred his Siren from his bed and he couldn't hold back anymore. Walking towards her he bent bracing himself on either side of her head with his hands and gave her lips a small lick to tease her.

"Not at all. You look very delicious in my bed." He whispered in a seductive voice he knew she loved to hear before she pulled his head down to hers for a deep kiss.

He ended up laying on top of her completely with his hands wrapped around her body as he ravished her mouth with his. Both moaning as the heat built up inside of them. He could never get enough of her and he was quickly losing control.

Suddenly the door banged open and a few of his dorm mates came in a stopped at the sight.

"Look at this. Snape has a chick in his bed." One of them said and Severus groaned before standing quickly and pulling Audrina with him.

"Time to go." He said and they walked out ignoring the teasing jeers from the guys as they passed and they made their way towards the train for the journey to Spinner's end where they would spend their first Christmas together.


End file.
